Webs we Weave
by Born of Sinner's Blood
Summary: Sarah thought she was all alone in life but she thought wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth, because if I did, believe me, David Bowie would show more skin and Sarah would have married Jareth! Most of the story is in Sarah's point of view. Like what is below.

Life is difficult and life is curl, but every life has a sliver lining. Here is mine……..

-

Dear Diary,

I should have know that He would not forget, because I could not forget Him. I rejected His advances and my heart has paid for it every day since. The life I lived before that faithful day that I traveled the labyrinth has been lifeless, gray and depressing the sheer ordinariness' of it. My life is empty without the magic that I experienced those few hours.

'Damn it I am late again'! I raced thru the office building in a hurry to get to my station before my boss got there.

'That dreadful man will mostly look down my shirt again when he thinks I am not looking……..' Sometimes I wish I could just quit this damn job. But I have bills to pay and things to feed. I grimaced at the thought of the constant crying and moodiness if Jareth so much as missed a meal.

I know its sad, I named my cat after the fictional character of my childhood hopes and dreams. I know it was a dream, but I can't help but wish that He was real. Just to take me away this rat race called life……………

That self centered s.o.b pig that calls himself my boss fucking felt me up today in the mail room! If Jareth, there I said it, Jareth and the Labyrinth where real I would wish that that pig would be dumped if the bog of eternal stench! You know what they say, birds of a feather flock together. Well then he might actually smell better then the cheep aftershave he bathes in.

"you called me sir"? I asked the pig masquerading as a man behind the desk. All the while begging a hole to open up under me and swallow me whole.

"Yes, I did, Sarah was it"? asked the repulsing man.

"yes, sir" I answered with distaste.

"If your late again I might have to fire you." the man glared at me in a way that was supposed to be intimidating.

"No, sir please don't" I begged all the while disgusted with myself.

"well, I am sure something could be arranged". the man said with a leer on his face and poorly masked lust in his betty eyes.

I shivered and slowly nodded my head, cursing my damn cat for his picky taste in food.

"Well, then you wouldn't mind to accompany me on my business trip."

Even if it was phrased in a question I knew it was an order. Or lose my job.

"No, sir."

"I will have my secretary bring you the plan ticket tomorrow" he gave me a look that said I was demised.

I quickly rushed out of the office all the way knowing that that man was watching my ass as I walked or rather speed walked out of the room.

Thank, goodness I am home now. Well as home as this crappy apartment can get. I sighed with relief as collapsed on my overstuffed couch. Closing my eyes I relished in the safety feeling that only a welcoming atmosphere can give.

I was shocked out of my daze as I felt a weight settle upon my lap. I opened my eyes to look in the bi-colored eyes of my Turkish Angora cat. I don't think I have ever felt happier to hold that cat. I started to cry before I even knew I was crying. All the while Jareth the Second giving me the comfort that only a furry animal friend can give.

What Sarah didn't know is that all these years the Goblin King had not forgotten the girl that stole his heart and defeated his Labyrinth, but was quietly abiding his time. Waiting and watching her, sometimes thru her window or thru a crystal, he was always watching just waiting for the perfect time to sweep her off her feet and to his castle.

This is my first story, so tell me what I need to add or change or even continue. lol :D

-Sinner


	2. Strings of the Heart

Disclaimer: it's the same as the first chapter, I do not own the Labyrinth.

A/n: I wonder if anyone has picked out my plot twists, yet? Lol

My empty bleak closet looked back at me mournfully as I stuffed the last outfit into my already overstuffed suitcase. I really felt like crying, I really did! I feel like I 'ev signed my soul over to the devil. Which in the barest since I have. This business trip I know is only a way for him to get into my pants. After all that is all he has seen in me since he hired me. I actually didn't have the requirements for the job, being as I have never gone to college in my life.

" Damn you, Jareth!" I cursed at my belligerent cat as he laid upon my favorite black sweater. The sweater mentioned is now covered in white cat hair. This totally ruined my plans of telling my boss to go to hell subtly. On the plane ride I was going to dress in all black. This of course would represent my feelings of going to my own death, besides black is now the current color of mourning. But I knew the man didn't have enough blood in his skull to think, all of the blood was at some other head that he refused to **not **think with. I don't even now how he got his company to the place it is in now. All that I knew is that I was scared to death to think that my virginity would be taken by someone I do not love. I know it sounds naïve but I want to save it for the man I love or should I say the man I have ever loved.

At the end of the labyrinth I loved him but did not realize it. But that young blossoming love that I have now gained for that man, grew at every twist and turn. You have to remember though I was but 15 a girl yet not, a women but yet not. I was trapped in the middle and extremely confused on what this feeling that swelled in bosom was. Even now my heart grows all the more fonder as each day passes. This emotion though has made me feel all the more alone and hated.

At 18, merely two years ago I was cast out of the family by the women my father married. Because I refuse to call that women any relation to myself. She just packed my bags and told me to leave. All the while saying what a bad influence I was on Toby. Her son that she refused to raise. I took the responsibility even before the Labyrinth, but after that sisterly love changed to the love shared between Mother and child. His first word was mommy, as he looked at me the day after the day of the Labyrinth right in front of Karen. This was probably another reason why I was being evicted, her 5 year old son didn't regard her as a mother but simply a women named Karen. It broke my already shattered heart even more to see, my brother, no my son calling out to me to not leave him.

Toby held onto my leg as hard as he could all the while saying that he'll be a good boy and that he' ll never ask for anything again. I held just as hard onto his small frame. Tears rolling down my cheeks as I was being forced away from the child that I've raised these past 5 years. I remember looking up, my tear stained face begging my father to not turn me away. But that man turned away from me pulling my son along with him. He slammed the door in my face baring me from the family, and the child that I love like my own son. I would never forget that last look I saw on his face, never I would remember that till the day I died.

I was all alone with nothing but my clothes on my back and whatever that damn demeaned me worthy of. I didn't have a penny to my name, no to call, and no one to help me pick up the pieces. In the mellow dramatically pouring rain the only warm thing on my body was the saltine tears rolling down my cheeks.

I remember being desperate for some place to sit and try to make out the pieces of my life and where that would take me. The next ally looked inviting to my blurry eyes, it wasn't as covered in filth as the one before it and something felt like it was pulling me to this grungy alley.

My back slid down the dirty wall as I hunched my body forward as an attempt to stay warm. When I noticed something I hadn't see when I first sat down. Right there in front of me was an everyday dumpster, but what it had under it was what caught my attention. In a shaking mass of fuzz was a little kitten. I crawled over to it, too weak in sprit to get myself to stand and walk over to it. I was right, it was a little white kitten, without any color but white. At first the color and the wildness of the furry little kitten reminded me of a certain Goblin King. I gently pulled its shivering body towards myself. The little thing meowed pathetically as I brought it into even more cold. As softly as I could I looked it over. It was a little boy and it had a little royal blue ribbon tied about its delicate neck. I gently placed it in my shirt were it could possibly get warm, but right as the little thing was about to fall asleep, I noticed the kitten had a blue eye and a green eye.

Since that day in the alley I never have been actually alone.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

What Sarah did not know was that right after she was separated form Toby, Karen could not take care of the crying child and in her rage that Toby kept calling for his Mommy and not her. Karen kept trying to tell the young child that his Mommy was his sister and she was his mother. But to a young child who has basically only ever knew one set of arms denied that Karen was his mother. For his mother had left him, and he did not believe any word that the women said. In Karen frustration she called out for something, anything, to take this, stupid, horrible child away from her. What the selfish women didn't expect was for something to answer her calls. For in front of her was the Goblin King, Jareth. Even more surprising was that Toby rushed to grasp at his leg. For Toby remembered the labyrinth and that man that had warmer and kinder arms then the arms of his true father. The little boy was startled as he was lifted but and brought to a strong chest. But quickly hugged the much larger body.

"Why did you, call me wrench?' growled out the King for he had saw what had happened to his beloved Sarah at the hands of this horrid specimen of mortal kind.

Instead of Karen answering him it was little Toby that did.

"Daddy, that mean lady took away Mommy!" Cried the child and addressing the King in the only way that felt natural to him. For ever since the Labyrinth Jareth would visit Toby in his dreams or at night while everyone else was asleep. Telling him stories or teaching him things that he would need to know if he came to live in the Underground along with his Mother. They soon formed the bond of a Father and son. The one thing that maid their relationship all the more special was that Toby knew how much his Father loved his Mother.

"If you do not want the child , I will gladly take him." Jareth said in a voice that could freeze any liquid.

"Take him!, I don't want him, he's ruined now, besides I can always try again." The women sounded pleased that he would take away her child.

Just like that Toby and Jareth were gone, only leaving a silver power behind. But what the women didn't know was that along with Toby, Jareth took away the possibility of her ever conceiving children again.

Thank you to all of my first reviewers, your reviews really made me excited to continue to write even more. I know its short but I am working on the length of the chapters. Once again thank-you for the reviews and the alerts and the favorites! lol

-Sinner


End file.
